


Devon's Grandmother's Cure for the Munchies

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devon and Oz fool around in the back of Oz's van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devon's Grandmother's Cure for the Munchies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eccentrici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrici/gifts).



> Setting: Christmas time S2.

Devon leaned in and licked the frosting off Oz's lips. He tasted tangerines and sugar cookies. Devon's grandmother had sent him a package of cookies; she totally knew how to make the best munchies food. He popped a Russian teacake into his mouth.

"Guess it's my turn," Oz said. He kissed the powered sugar from Devon's mouth.

Wrapping his arms around Oz, Devon pulled him down into the giant pillows that lined the van where the backseat would've been. Devon had scored the pillows at a local garage sale; sewn into the brown and purple corduroy were five ubiquitous girls' names. Devon liked to joke that they were all formed girlfriends.

Oz took another hit from the joint and exhaled as he met Devon for another kiss. His empty hand reached for a snickerdoodle as Devon's went down his pants.


End file.
